


Land of Confusion - A Prelude

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Deep Throating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, Non-Sexual Slavery, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slavery, Smut, The Pitt, Vaginal Fingering, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: When June touches down in The Pitt, it's initially with only one mission in mind. Her encounter with Everett, however, leaves her confused about what she needs and about what she needs to do.





	Land of Confusion - A Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 18: Gagging/Orgasm control

The clang of the door swinging shut behind me made me jump, my shot nerves taking a while to settle down. Consciously breathing slow, I made my way through the abandoned portion of the mill, pausing only to stash the armour and weapons I’d managed to pilfer while out there. It wouldn’t do any good to march back to Everett wearing something completely different and carrying various and assorted weapons. I could spot a bad idea from a mile away.

Then again, I had willingly signed up for this, so maybe not.

Hefting the bag of raw steel I’d found, I lugged it through the second door, where Everett’s desk sat. It seemed almost odd that a raider had a desk, but these types definitely seemed different. Still savage and violent, but organised and – to a certain degree, at least – disciplined. Strange qualities to see in a raider, but even underneath that veneer they were still monstrous, just like their counterparts in the Capitol. Just because they differed in some ways didn’t mean they were actually different. Somehow, though, that was hard to remember when a certain raider looked my way.

Everett had practically snarled at me when we first met. He wrote me off as dead meat, and considering what awaited me, I couldn’t blame him. Still, the roughness with which he treated me, the gravelly tone in his voice, it had sent shivers down my spine and made me contemplate things I never should have. My father had always raised me with the notion that I was deserving of respect from a man, especially one I was considering being with. But something about his bark and the way he’d roughly grabbed my shoulder had sent an unexpected thrill through me … and I wasn’t sure whether I wanted him to do it again or to stop entirely.

The confusion further twisted my gut as I stepped up to his desk, dropping the bag of steel on top of it. He had been leaning back in his chair, eyes focused on a dirty file folder on his lap, not even looking for my return. The loud thunk of metal had his head snapping up, and his eyebrows raised in surprise. “Well, well, well, guess you aren’t as useless as I thought.”

I resisted the urge to smirk and throw him a smartass comment, knowing that here that could damn well be a death sentence. Instead, the only indication of a potential snide remark was the small flinch before I masked my face in a steeled expression before I replied with as even a tone as I could manage, “Will that be all, sir?”

Unfortunately, it seemed he didn’t miss that momentary scowl before I could reign it in. Chuckling, he redirected with, “So how’d you do it, huh? Don’t tell me you went in their with your fists and your wit, I’ll call you a liar right now. Them trogs are fuckin’ vicious, and I know there’s some wildmen that like hanging around and sniping whoever might stick their nose out …”

My gaze wandered down toward the floor as I bit the inside of my lip, unable to throw my normal sassy reply back at him because that would risk blowing my cover. He didn’t fail to notice, however, and he threw his fist against the old metal desk, my head snapping up to hear the sharp bang. “Hey!” he exclaimed, a scowl on his face, “look at me! Now, I’m gonna give you one chance …” he said as he circled around the desk, tracing towards myself as I stood there, motionless, “… and one chance only to tell me _how_ you did it.” Grabbing my chin, he forced me to look up and directly into his eyes as he swore to me, “Because if you don’t, I’ll throw you into the forge myself.”

I gulped, knowing that the threat was very real. Whether it was the smart thing to do or not, I told him, “I found some things out there. It helped.”

The smallest smirk tugged at one corner of his lips. “Figured you did. What did you do with it after?”

Automatically, I replied, “I left it.” Technically not a lie. The fact that I stashed it in a very specific spot was need to know information that he definitely didn’t need to know. Because I didn’t just find a weapon or two for myself out there, I found quite a few, and I was planning on letting Midea know of its whereabouts once I could get back to her. I had to actually get back to her first, however, and that meant appeasing Everett.

“Heh. Just left it all behind, huh? You won’t mind if I _check_ now would you?”

Blinking, I could feel my blood run cold. “Check?” _Fuck, please don’t go into the abandoned part_. I had hid my little stash well in order to hide them from both raiders and trogs, but surely a determined raider sniffing around might eventually hit pay dirt.

He seemed to have a different idea than what I was thinking. “Hands on the desk,” he ordered, and when I hesitated out of shock and confusion, he barked, “_Now_.”

I immediately moved to obey, settling my hands against the cold, unforgiving metal. I still wasn’t quite sure what he was intending to do, but when tapped his boots against the inside of my feet, I suddenly realised … _Pat down_. I was suddenly immensely grateful that I’d trusted Wernher when he sent me here and hadn’t taken him up on his reluctant offer of a concealed weapon. While it wouldn’t have been obvious to just anybody as I was walking around, I couldn’t have been sure it would have survived a pat down … and if I was discovered carrying a weapon, then neither would I. Instead, I had trusted my gut, and because of that I now had nothing to fear. I went into this process feeling nothing, ready to just get this over with and be on my way.

When Everett’s hands touched my body, however, I definitely started feeling something, and it was pretty far removed from apprehension. They were calloused and rough and yet I couldn’t get enough of them as they glided down my body, skimming over exposed skin, patting down any area that could possible hold anything. I bit my tongue and closed my eyes, refusing to breathe any heavier or lean into his touch, though I couldn’t help the growing wetness between my legs. I didn’t even understand it. Why was I feeling this way about a raider I barely knew, someone who treated me like the slave I was supposed to be undercover as? This was stupid and ridiculous and I couldn’t afford to be some love-struck puppy when there were so many people counting on me. But when his hands skimmed over my ass and then in between my legs, all thoughts left my head as I bit harder on my tongue, willing myself to not let out the whimper that I wanted to. It had been … a while since I’d last had some fun. If I was being really, truly honest, I hadn’t been with anyone since Butch, and that had been when I was still in the Vault. That time in my life seemed so far behind me I felt like I could barely see it, could barely remember what it was like. And as much as I wanted to deny it, my body betrayed me, my inner muscles clenching as I felt him mechanically run his hands over my mound.

He stiffened, having obviously the small motion, as subtle as it was. He remarked, his chuckle low and dangerous, “Are you getting _turned on_ by this?” He didn’t even wait for me to respond as he pushed aside the meagre underwear and slid the tips of his fingers through my folds, seeing the truth for himself. “You _are_. Heh. Guess I’ll have to give you a more thorough _inspection_, then.” At that, he immediately plunged a finger into me, and I sharply inhaled at the intrusion. He slowly worked his finger in and out at an easy pace, and when he added a second finger, I only just barely bit back a moan, the noise coming out as a strangled whimper instead. “That’s it,” he practically purred behind me, his rough tone deeper and thicker and richer than before. “Go on, enjoy it. I sure am.” Putting a hand on my back, he pushed me forward until my upper body laid against the desk and he pushed the skirt that I wore up to my waist.

Realistically, in the back of my mind, I knew that this wasn’t happening in a vacuum, that I couldn’t expect to just do something like this with a raider and walk away like it never happened. I knew I should at least try to stop it, try to resist, but my body screamed at me about how good it felt until the protests on both sides finally coalesced into one thought … _Fuck it_. It felt too good, I wanted it too badly, and who knew how much longer I might be here and under what circumstances. I might as well spend a few pleasurable moments doing something I just _wanted_ to do instead of what I _needed_ to do, because if I never gave into whims, then where would I be? Any consequences I would deal with later, for now I simply concentrated on the raider’s rough fingers as he fucked me with them against his desk.

My fingers dug into the metal as much as they could, seeking some kind of purchase as his fingers slid out of me and down towards my clit, massaging them with the fluids I’d been building up. My hips twitched, bucking against his hand, seeking the pleasurable relief it needed no matter what the exact circumstances were. I panted as he worked his slick fingers over my clit, unsure exactly why he was doing this but not about to speak up and question and risk him stopping. Higher and higher he pushed me, my legs starting to tremble the closer I got. Was he really doing this? This raider who didn’t know me, didn’t give a shit about me, who currently had me bent over his desk, teasing me to orgasm … it seemed so odd and out of the blue I would have scarcely believed it second hand. I still had trouble accepting reality as it was actually happening to me. His husky voice broke through as he asked, “You close?” I could only bite my lip and nod, and at seeing my response, he immediately pulled back his hand, landing a light smack against my clit before backing away completely.

I couldn’t help the whine that time, that shock of light pain shooting through me as keenly as the disappointment of having the stimulation leave. My mind was a mess, not understanding why he had stopped, not after he’d driven me so close.

Grabbing me by the shoulder, he yanked me off the desk and shoved me to my knees, his generously sized erect cock right by my face. He didn’t have to tell me what he wanted, I dutifully took him in my mouth, knowing instinctually he wanted it. And that maybe, if he was happy with my performance, he would grant me that relief. That was the hope I held onto as my eyes flicked up at him, mouth full of dick, my own fluids leaking from around my underwear and onto my legs. His fingers tangled in my hair, pushing me forward onto himself, and I did my best to accommodate him, but my hands flew up to rest on his thighs as he pushed too far and I gagged. Everett didn’t seem to care. If anything, he smirked, almost like it turned him on. I didn’t dare struggle too hard against him, but my body tried to force a revolt until finally he let me off and I coughed. “C’mon, you can do better than that,” he challenged, and so I did, licking up and down his shaft only once before I took him in my mouth again. He allowed me several strokes at my own pace and comfort level, but once more he forced me as deep as he could, the tip of his member brushing the back of my throat, threatening to choke me. Tears pricked my eyes and as much as I tried to resist, they fell down my flushed cheeks, and when he pulled me off him again, he seemed even more pleased. “There we go, now that’s a good girl,” he told me as he pushed me on him once more, not even allowing me the chance to build a pace of my own as he immediately pushed me down as far as I could go. My body retched, gagging on the length, and I fervently tried to hold down the meagre meal I’d had before heading out to the yard. Tears freely fell down my face, I didn’t even try to stop it since that’s what it seemed like he wanted, and when he pulled me off again, strings of spit still connecting my mouth with his member, he grinned widely. I was gasping, coughing, trying to keep down food, and he barely gave me a moment to recover before he pulled me to my feet and hauled me up to his desk. Lying me back against its surface, he yanked off my underwear, throwing it aside before shoving himself inside me.

He gave me no chance to adjust as he immediately set a hard, rough pace, and I squirmed and gasped as I tried to catch up. It was exactly what I wanted, exactly what I needed, it just seemed like such a whiplash going from being fingered almost to the point of orgasm to choking on a dick to being fucked within an inch of my life. His thick length filled me so completely, rubbing against every sensitive spot inside me, making me tremble against the cold steel of the desk underneath me. The poor piece of furniture creaked and shuddered against Everett’s hard pace, screeching slightly as it was moved little by little with each stroke. Even without the noises accompanying our tryst, the desk alone would have given away what was happening. I almost expected at least a few raiders to come running to watch, however none did. Perhaps they just didn’t care, or it was old hat to them, or maybe Everett had made it known that he didn’t want that kind of shit. Either way, we weren’t interrupted, and I wasn’t sure if I was a little disappointed in that or not.

Even without stimulation against my clit, I could feel an orgasm starting to build yet again, and my legs trembled in Everett’s hands. “Close again?” he asked, his jaw set as his eyes burned into me.

“Yes,” I gasped, biting back all the moans that wanted to make themselves known.

“Don’t.”

“What?”

“I said, _don’t_. Wait.”

My head thunked against the desk as I drew in a shuddering breath, wondering just how the hell I was supposed to do that when I wasn’t the one in control, when he wouldn’t let up. Squeezing my eyes shut, I relaxed all my muscles and tried not to focus on all the sensations thrumming throughout my body. I wanted that release so badly, but with the tone of his voice, I knew that letting go and allowing it to happen would not end well. And so, however I had to, I held on, teetering on that edge but staunchly refusing to allow my body to tumble over it. It was only when I thought I would surely go mad, when I could feel Everett’s hips stuttering, that he finally said one word and one word only …

“Now.”

He didn’t have to tell me twice. I let go and my orgasm quickly unfurled within me, taking hold of my body so hard it must have briefly looked like I was seizing. Renewed tears flowed down my cheeks from the intensity as I was unable to help ebb the flow, even in the presence of a hardened raider who didn’t give a shit.

I couldn’t even clearly remember if he finished, but I realised he must have as he pulled out and I felt our combined fluids leak out of me. Everett reached down and helped me stand on shaky feet, not gentle exactly, but not as hard and as rough as he’d fucked me. Grabbing my chin, he made me look him in the eye, and I swear there was a tiny soft twinkle there as he said, “Good girl.” The words sent a shudder through me, and I knew then and there that I was well and truly fucked, in every sense of the word.


End file.
